Black Angel Of Hell
by DeztheReaper
Summary: Johnny finds a sweet little kitty, but the next day may change his life forever. Please be gentle first fanfic. Please review. UPDATE! Short chapter in here and unfortunatly people think its a mary sue.Also I am aware that Nny is allegic to cats, not here
1. Morticia

**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac**

**Black Angel of Hell**

_Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM unfortunatly, I do own Morticia. So if I find out someone is using my Character; I can guarantee heads will start rolling!_

Johnny stared out his boarded window through cracks, he sighed lonesomely. After three weeks from being brought back from the dead. Things were still very lonesome, nothing ever talked to him and he had no

reason to slaughter people. He never even went outside anymore. Nothing came in and he would never come out. He turned and leaned against the boarded window to hear jingling from down the hall. A sweet and lonely ringing that lured Johnny to see what was making such noise. He pulled himself off the window and went down the hall, barely catching sight of something scampering into his kitchen. He looked around the corner to see a wide green-eyed black cat sitting there with a bell attached to its tail and a red satin collar with a sapphire. It mewed sweetly, Johnny was curious as to how the little furball got in and why it hadn't ran away from him.

" Well hello there." Johnny said softly to the cat. It looked up at him and mewed jumping onto his shoulder, which was quite a challenge for someone so tall. It purred and rubbed its head on his cheek, mewing again. Johnny smiled and looked at its name tag which read _Morticia_.

" Pretty name for such an adorable little cat." Johnny said to Morticia. It mewed and rested on his shoulder with great balance. Johnny took it to his living room and set it on a cushy pillow, it curled up in a tight ball and mewed before it rested.

That morning Johnny came up from his basement to see a grown girl laying there, black cat ears twitching while asleep. The black cat tail at rest with the bell being very silent. The red satin collar that adjusted to the slightly bigger neck. Black paws and black cat feet. She had long silky black hair that fell in her face and a pale complexion. She wore a black turtle neck with cuts in the shoulders and black gothic bondage pants.

" Morticia" Johnny said softly. The cat ears twitched and the girl opened her eyes that shone a bright green. A wide yawn revealed fangs, sleepily rubbing an eye and looking at him.

" Yes" She asked, stretching her long and slender arms. Johnny hesitated, before approaching her

" You were a cat last night weren't you" Johnny asked, scratching the back of his head.

" Well yes, I decided to make a friendly approach before becoming my natural form." Morticia replied. Johnny folded his arms.

" Why" He asked.

" Well Senior Diablo sent me here, to protect you from something. He refused to tell me what exactly, but he said I'd know when it would come." Morticia said and pulled her knees up to her body. Her paws started to kneed a little, sharp white claws extended a little.

" Senior Diablo? Y'mean Mr. Devil" Johnny asked.

" Er... Whatever you call him. " Morticia replied. She arched her back like a cat normally would and noticed a dangling string from Johnny's sleeve. Johnny was waving his arms around while yelling about something, Morticia was too busy watching the string dart around. She batted the string and it ended in her mouth. Johnny stopped to look at the cat girl.

" What are you doing" Johnny asked. Morticia spit out the string and blushed.

" Sorry, that string looked like fun." Morticia replied.

" And I'm still wondering if I should ignore you and put you OUTSIDE." Johnny said sharply.

" But... Senior Diablo sent me here. You leave me out there and...people...people will." Morticia tried to say, her ears pulled back and she curled up.

" The people will do what" Johnny asked imaptiently.

" Hurt me..." Morticia said, her eyes staring at the ground. Johnny stopped, he remembered how horrible it was for him when he was abandoned. Morticia was different, much different, he couldn't let her suffer like that.

" Fine. I won't leave out outside." Johnny said.

" Thank you." Morticia said greatfully.

" So how come your in Hell" Johnny asked, sitting by her. Morticia looked at him and shrugged.

" Well, Senior Diablo found me on earth. I was dead, I had probably been dead for awhile. I couldn't tell you how I died though. He took me back to Hell and gave me the gift of cat powers. I guess I was like his daughter. He one day found out that I could fight, that I could kill without remorse because I have no soul. So he would send me out to protect certain people he favored to live." Morticia said, playing with the bell on her tail.

" Oh... Thats horrible." Johnny said.

" What is horrible" Morticia asked, turning her body towards him.

" Not knowing where you came from. Born and raised in Hell. Having no soul." Johnny said.

" It sounds horrible, I must admit. But its just life for me." Morticia replied.

" Huh, so how long are you gonna be here" Johnny asked.

" Whenever the time comes that the danger comes and passes." Morticia said. She stood up and a puff of purple smoke surrounded her. She turned into her cat form and sat there, looking at Johnny with the big green eyes.

' She's so adorable as a cat and being in her regular form.' Johnny thought and pet Morticia's head.

" Why is there a cat in the house" An evil voice came out as Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy came out.

" None of your buisiness you ozone unfriendly styrofoam fucks." Johnny snapped. Morticia came up to the two Doughboys and sniffed. She hissed and scratched them, leaping on Psycho doughboy and pinning him down.

' You must be the one I was sent for.' Morticia told Psycho Doughboy.

' Ah, so the cat doesn't have your toungue.' Psycho Doughboy mused. Morticia extended her claws.

' I'll be watching both of you.' Morticia hissed and brought her claws down in his arm before being picked up from Johnny. The scared Doughboys ran off and Morticia mewed. Johnny put her down as she transformed back to her normal self again.

" I have a feeling those two are going to be what I need to destroy." Morticia said, her shoulders came up and she glared in the shadows.

" What do you mean" Johnny asked.

" They are what evil lurks around in here. I think this is what Senior Diablo wants me to stop." Morticia replied before opening the front door.


	2. Nowonder where the all the assholes came...

She left the house and perched herself up on a fence, ears twitching and staring. Johnny looked outside and saw her turn into a kitty again as little Squee came up. He was trying to catch the bouncy ball he bounced a little too hard. She mewed at him and Squee giggled, picking up Morticia and petting her. Squee saw Johnny and turned tail, dropping Morticia and forgetting about his ball.

" Why'd you do that" Morticia asked Johnny as she turned normal.

" Why'd I do what" Johnny asked, looking a bit confused.

" You had that look, that evil look. I could got a free trip to a fish dinner tonight you idiot" Morticia yowled. Johnny covered his ears while Morticia kept complaining. He decided to go down to the basement to hear a different noise, a humourus noise. The screaming and pleading of those fearing death, like someone fearing suffocation or drowning. Morticia stopped and followed him through many halls, until he stopped in a room with many people dangling from the ceiling. Held up by meat hooks or many nails.

" This reminds me of a torture chamber." Morticia said softly. Her ears twitching and staring at people who stared right back at her.

" It is. This is where the bad people go to say goodbye to life." Johnny said, a twisted grin cracked on his face.

" Gruesome... No wonder where all the assholes come from." Morticia said, her tail swishing and her bell jingling.

Dez: Please review this. I wanna see if this story is really owrth working on. Thank you and sorry it was so short


End file.
